Poketto no purezento
by kirschwasser-chaan
Summary: Akira finds a present in his pocket, it's from Hikaru. AkiHika pairing. Oneshot.


Poketto no Purezento

'Akira-san, I and your father will go to China again this week.'

'You're going too, kaasan?'

'Yes…Please take care of yourself when we're gone.'

'I will kaasan…'

'Be careful ne, Akira-san.' Akiko smiled softly at his son.

'You're too, kaasan, toosan.' He smiled back. Not to make his kaasan worried.

It's was a conversation between Akira and his family on last week dinner.

Akira was left alone in his big house. It had never been a trouble for Akira, who had been enough mature to take care of himself while his parents were gone. He could manage to do laundry by himself, cooked to himself and do any other chores. It's ok to be left alone.

Today was 14th February, it was a valentine day. Even the street was cold because it had been raining all day long, but many couples were seen on the street. Many of them were hands in hands, walking under umbrellas, feeling warmth.

Akira walked along the street to the subway. He was up to his father's Go Salon.

All along his way to the Go Salon, he saw at many couples, they looked so happy. Akira wondered what on earth the Valentine Day was; many people were giving present to each other and they looked so happy. Akira never minded about it, what he did cared was Go; the day of his important match against the high-rank Go pros; the day of Meijin tournament; the daily schedule of his Go torturing; and the day of Hikaru Shindou's match. Yeah, he had decided Hikaru to ne his eternal rival, so he wouldn't miss every single match related to Hikaru Shindou. He was obsessed in the other boy's power of Go. He wanted to find out the boy's power by playing against him every afternoon in Touya's Go Salon as they promised. This was a good way of finding the power inside Hikaru. No one could ever find out that there was someone inside Hikaru, it's Sai, but Akira could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Good afternoon, Ichikawa-san.' Greet Akira when he entered the Go Salon.

'Ara! Akira-kun, you've finally come!'

'Un, yes?'

'Here, my lovely Valentine's present for you!' said Ichikawa cheerfully as she handed Akira a cute colorful box with a red ribbon on it.

'T-thank you so much, Ichikawa-san.' Akira grabbed the present and he gave a little sweet smile to Ichikawa who had been feeling so happy to death.

'I hope you like it, Akira-kun!'

Akira was popular among girls. He had many girls, old or young, crushed on him. To Akira, they were no more than just friends, not so close, but Ichikawa was a good sister for Akira.

'Yo, Akira-kun, you've got a lot this year, huh?' Ashiwara, who had been sitting in front of Akira, teased him.

'Un, quite…' Akira chuckled slightly, He looked at the chair next to him, and there was a pile of presents from Akira's secret fans. According to Ichikawa, today many girls were looking for Akira and because Akira was absent this morning, they left their presents to Ichikawa and asked her to give it to Akira. Akira sighed and moved his sight from the chair.

'Akira-kun, if I were you, I'd be so happy to receive all those presents. You know, you're so popular among them.'

'I'm glad of it, there were many presents and those are made because they like me, but…'

'But what, Akira-kun? You suppose to be happy.'

'Um, you're right, Ashiwara-san…' Akira smiled slightly at the man in front of him.

'So, shall we play again?'

'Yes, Onegai shimasu.'

'Onegai shimasu!'

Inwardly, Akira was sad. He knew he supposed not. But, he couldn't stop it. He was alone. There were many people, especially his fans, loved him, he couldn't help but feeling empty inside. Most of them were seen him as an undefeatable Go player, a prodigy, Touya Meijin's son. Other pros were afraid of his power of Go. And girls were attracted by his cool and calm composure. Nobody would ever know the real him. Only if someone would understand him someday. Only if…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I-I have nothing!'

'Thank you. Ashiwara-san, I think you are too fast to put your stone here,' said Akira as he moved his finger into a spot on the Goban. 'It's better if you could defend you stone here.'

'Geez, I'm too careless, I couldn't see your move here. You got me with your stone then,' Ashiwara run his hands against his back of head. 'Maa…maa, you're improving Akira-kun, I think I need more practice!' He tittered.

'May we have another game?' asked Akira as he cleared the stone.

'I'm sorry Akira-kun, I'm afraid I can't, I have promised Saeki to go for dinner tonight,' said Ashiwara. He then helped Akira clearing the stone.

'It is fine, Ashiwara-san, we can have it another time.'

'Of course, um let's see… what are you going to do now, Akira-kun? If you're going home, we can walk to the subway together then.'

'Um, no, I still have to wait for Shindou, He may come tonight.'

'Shindou? Oh yes, I remember seeing him before I came, He was walking with a girl with red hair on the high-street. That's must be his Girlfriend! Ahaha- he's quite fast, huh?'

(**Deg!**)

'_W-what is it? I feel my heart is…hurt?'_

Akira clenched his heart.

'Akira-kun? Are you ok? You looked pale,' asked Ashiwara strangely.

'Huh? It's nothing. I'm fine.'

'Um, that's good. Then I shall go now Akira-kun, take care!'

By that, Ashiwara left the Go Salon. It was 4.35 pm. The Go Salon closed at around 6.00 pm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

50 minutes had past, Shindou Hikaru had not been seen anywhere in the Go Salon.

'_He's late, where would he go?' _Akira was sitting on his usual seat waiting for his rival.

'Is he not here yet, Akira-kun?'

'Ichikawa-san!'

'He's late, isn't he?' She crossed her hands, 'maybe he's not coming.'

'Um, you're probably right…' Akira lowered his head, _'He was walking with a girl with red hair on the high-street. That's must be his Girlfriend!'_

'_Huh, he must have forgotten about playing Go with me!'_

(**Deg!**)

'_W-What I'm thinking about??'_ He shook his head firmly.

'I-I 'm going home, Ichikawa-san!'

He stood up suddenly and left the Go Salon.

In the back, Ichikawa wondered, _'What's wrong with Akira?'_

'Um? Akh, he forgot his presents!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky had turned dark. It's still raining lightly. Fortunately, Akira was wearing his brown-colored coat. He's on his way back home, but suddenly a shadow run through him and bumped him. Akira was pushed to floor and before he knew what was going on, a hand was given to him to help him up.

'I-I'm sorry! I can't see you because of the darkness and I'm in hurry!' a boy's voice was heard.

'S-Shindou?' asked Akira acknowledged the voice 'Is that you?'

'T-Touya!' the boy surprised when he knew who he had bumped into.

Cleaning his clothes from dust, Akira said, 'What are you doing here Shindou?'

'Huh, me? I'm on my way to your place at Go Salon. I was in hurry because I thought you were waiting for me, and then I bumped in you here. So, what the heck are you doing here, Touya?!'

'I-I…'

'Don't tell me that you are leaving me and straight to home?!' Hikaru yelled in a high voice.

'O-Of course! I have been waiting about 50 minutes and you haven't showed up yet! So I'm going home now!' Akira retort angrily. Once again, he lost his composure in front of Hikaru.

'Stupid! I know I make you wait, but it's raining here and I've just got you a pre-!' He stopped suddenly and turned his head back. 'You should just wait for me…' he continued.

'I'm not a stupid one, Shindou. I thought you wouldn't come anymore. So, it's right for me to go home rather than waiting for a boy who was going for a date with someone.'

'Going for a date?' Hikaru turned back to look at Akira.

Akira realized what he had said and turned into red.

'Y-yes, I heard it from Ashiwara-san. You seemed having a good day with that red-haired girl.'

The situation became awkward. Akira felt his face was going warm.

'_What am I doing?? I'm looked like a jealousy boy! I couldn't think about it!' _

'I see, so Ashiwara has seen me with Akari. That's right. But we're not dating.'

There was a silent. Akira didn't speak any words. He just stood there in silent.

'Un, I-I shall go now. It's getting dark,' said Akira suddenly. When he was about turning his body to go…

'Ah, w-wait up, Tou- **_Haahchiooouuuu!!!!_**

A sneezing sound was heard all the subway.

Akira looked back to the source of the sound. He found out that Hikaru was trembling. He just realized that the boy in front of him was completely wet.

He approached the boy and said, 'you are all wet…'

Grinning, Hikaru said, 'ahaha- it was raining hardly when I came.'

Akira then let off his coat and gave it to Hikaru, 'stupid! You'll get cold by that, here, you can use my coat.' Akira couldn't help but blushing in front of the boy.

'T-thanks, but how 'bout you, Touya?'

'I'm fine, I still have an umbrella in my bag.' Akira said with a smile. It was so sweet and shy.

The boys got on the train together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Um, actually you don't need to accompany me home, Shindou.'

'It's ok Touya, don't mind it.' Hikaru smiled cheerfully at Akira who was blushing.

Now the boys were on their way to Touya's resident.

Hikaru said that he wanted to accompany Akira home. He was planning on something (grin). They walked silently, and then suddenly Hikaru grabbed Akira's hand.

(**Deg!**)

'W-what is it Shindou?!' Akira was in panic of Hikaru sudden move.

Hikaru didn't open his mouth and kept walking in silent.

(Deg!) (Deg!) (Deg!)

Akira felt his heart beating so fast!!!!

_'His hand is warmth, I could not reject it...'_

'Akira! Are you ok? Got a fever? Your face is all red.' Hikaru turned back to see the boy behind him.

'I-I'm ok, um...' answered Akira with a low voice.

'Well, then, I'm glad to hear that, Akira!' Hikaru smiled at Akira, it was the most cheerfull one.

_'W-wait, what did he call me? A-A-A-Akira?!' 'Oh no!! I can't become redder than this!'_

Finally, Akira spoke up, 'S-Shindou, what did you call me back then?'

'Huh? I thought I have called you clearly, Akira, we have been known each other for more than 4 years, I think we suppose to call each other by our small names. You can call me Hikaru too!'

'Um, Sh-, Hikaru...' Akira called the name carefully.

'Um? What's up?'

'Why should we holding hands like this?'

This time Akira's question was too innocent. It made Hikaru blush at the question. Sometime, Akira was too straight to the main point!

Then, Hikaru just kept holding his hand and walking.

Couple of minutes later, they arrived at Touya's resident, which was big and seemed to have an old-fashioned style.

'Um, Arigatou, Hikaru...now I can't go inside by myself.'

'Um! Ok! Then, see you tomorrow!'

When He was about to turn back to the street, He remembered to give back Akira's coat.

'Ah, yes! Here your coat, thank for borrowing me this coat, or I must have been death frozen, Ahaha-!'

'Aa, but you still need it in your way home!'

'Don't mind! Jaa nee!!'

By that Hikaru left Akira who was looking back to the dark cold street.

When Akira was searching for the key of his house, suddenly he felt there was something inside his coat pocket. He fished up a small box covering with white black dots wrapper. And there was a paper along with the box, it's written:

"**Happy Valentine, Akira."**

**Hikaru**

'Hikaru...' He said the name slowly.

Akira had never been so surprised all along his life. He opened the present slowly and he found a cute mitten with black white pattern.

Akira smiled looking at the mitten in his hands. Then he murmured, 'Arigatou, Hikaru...'

Only if there was someone who understood me more than I understood myself, that must be you, Hikaru.

--------------------------------------------The End------------------------------------------------------


End file.
